


I’m Afraid I Can’t Let You Do That

by HMSquared



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Light, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex, It’s Not The Fall That Kills You, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Reginald’s betrayal sticks.
Kudos: 44





	I’m Afraid I Can’t Let You Do That

**Author's Note:**

> When Henry’s body first appeared in CTM, I genuinely thought there was going to be a FAIL screen. I’m really glad there wasn’t since Revenged is my second favorite ending.
> 
> For anyone curious, I have seen 2001: A Space Odyssey. It is a weird, weird movie. The monkeys still freak me out.

“I just wanted to look you in the eye as I took it all back.” And then Reginald let go.

Henry’s mouth opened in a silent scream. He slowly plummeted toward the water, snow coating his eyelashes. The airship blades whirred in his ears.

He rolled over onto his stomach in an attempt to dive. But by then it was too late. Henry smacked into the water.

He lay there, flat as a pancake. There would be no revenge, no mourning.

_ FAIL _

_ I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. _


End file.
